The Joys Of Being Alive
by Bokkun
Summary: Shadow made a mistake. Now he has to deal with it. Most of his friends seem enraged at him, and for good reason. Can he get through this rough patch? And more importantly, can he deal with the consequences? Please R&R, thank you.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Shadow was on the run. Not by itself a strange concurrence. No, what was strange was the two people he was running from.

Yes, only two people. Not G.U.N, or even Eggman. Not even the combined efforts of Eggman and G.U.N were enough to cause the fear that Shadow currently felt. Which was why he was running towards one of the few people that would be undecided in the war that was too come.

Silver the Hedgehog, he and his friend Blaze were from the future. Once they fixed said future, they decided to hang around in the past, it was more fun.

Silver and Shadow had been on reasonably good terms, considering everything that had happened between the two. Silver still swore he'd get Shadow back for the chaos control beating.

Shadow was unnerved. He saw Silver's house in the distance, a small one floor building that was homey. It was a nice of enough place, and Shadow also knew that despite its size it had a remarkable amount of beds. The reason being that Blaze lives with Silver, and they kept a bed in the basement for guests.

Shadow _knew _that Silver had space to hide him, but this fact became unimportant, as the two people he'd spent the last hour running from were standing there talking to Blaze, and unsurprisingly Cream. The young rabbit had bonded with the pyro cat over some matter that Shadow couldn't be bothered with learning.

Based by Blaze's expression, she had been informed of the recent goings on and looked about ready to kill. Cream on the other hand had a look of disgust that was mixed bizarrely with girlish glee. Shadow did worry for Cream, he had limited knowledge of people in general, but Cream still somehow managed to tick Shadow's avoid protocol.

Shadow found, however, that there was no Silver in sight. He still had a chance. With a soft spoken, "Chaos Control!" Shadow was standing in Silver's bedroom. Luckily for him, Silver was there and he was watching television.

The show in question did surprise Shadow, and based on Silver's shocked and terrified features, he didn't want anyone knowing about it.

"Silver, I have much more important things to be bothered about, but is that...My Little Pony?" Silver gulped, Shadow had limited knowledge of the show in general, but he was quite active online. He knew of the shows extended fandom, and decided he had more important things to do then to figure that slight social minefield out.

But...Silver liking the show was useful.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean...promise not to tell anyone!" Silver was begging, and Shadow smirked. Silver visibly shivered.

"Make you a deal, I won't mention a thing-" Silver's face showed hope, "as long as you do me a favour." Silver looked like Shadow had just told him the world was ending...again.

"What sort of favour?" Silver looked like he was considering the amount of force it would take to give Shadow amnesia. But now, Shadow looked like the guilty one. Silver found this interesting.

"Okay, listen. About nine mouths ago I did something bad. Now I have two of the strongest people on the planet gunning for me. I need a place to crash for the foreseeable future."

Silver was confused. Who could Shadow have provoked to cause him to be _fearful_?

There was the slam of a door, and the sounds of a soft voice trying to sooth. Without warning Silver's bedroom door slammed open, a visibly enraged Blaze stomped into the room, followed at a distance by Cream. Blaze was easy to read when she was dangerously mad. Her entire body would catch on fire and she'd look like a demon straight from hell. Shadow, forsaking his pride, dove behind Silver and used him as a barrier.

Cream, thankfully, had noticed the ponies still on screen, and decided she was sitting this one out. But first, she took note of the room around her. Shadow was using Silver as a meat shield, Blaze had noticed him, shaking the surprise was ready to kill _both _Shadow and Silver, Shadow because of the two found out mere minutes ago and Silver, well, she was in his way.

Taking all this into account, Cream gain a certain smile, a smile that a robot friend of hers had taken to calling the, "Innocent evil" smile.

"Congratulations Shadow! You're a daddy!" Never before had Cream seen Shadow go so pale.


	2. Chapter 1: I Blame The Booze

Chapter 1: I Blame The Booze

Cream was laughing at the silly pink pony on the television. Well Cream enjoyed herself, she couldn't help but get distracted from the colourful ponies when two hedgehogs and a cat were brawling behind her.

Turning her head Cream saw Shadow screaming in pain as Blaze, well on fire, had his head in bear hug. Cream whistled, that _had _to hurt.

Silver had a couple of burn marks on his arms and lower leg from standing between Shadow and Blaze, he still had no idea what was going on, but based on what Cream said he didn't really want to.

_'I can either help him, or I can watch some ponies with Cream.' _Silver stopped thinking after that, as he sat down next Cream.

"What episode?" Silver asked casually, Cream had known about Silver's interest for awhile, and she helped keep Blaze in the dark.

"Not sure, Pinkie Pie episode."

"Oh, I love Pinkie Pie episodes!" Silver was excited, and had forgotten about his fellow hedgehog, who was in immense pain.

Shadow knew that he was leagues stronger then Blaze, but Silver would never help him he hurt her too badly.

Blaze threw his body on the floor, sat on top him and began pounding his face in with flaming fists, with punch she'd say a word,

"WHY! WOULD! YOU! DO! SOMETHING! SO! CRUEL! TO! YOUR! FRIENDS!?" Shadow counted ten punches, and he had a sickening feeling that he was going to be bruised for months.

"So Cream, you know what Shadow did?" Silver was many things, but he was deaf, and he couldn't concentrate on ponies with those two screaming behind him. Cream agreed, and explained.

"Well, Sonic and Knuckles came around earlier asking if we'd seen Shadow, explaining that Shadow was the father of Amy AND Rogue's recently born babies!" Cream once again didn't know how to feel, the thought of babies made her giddy, but her friends were so mad.

Silver was shocked.

"I thought Amy and Sonic were-" Cream cut him off with a firm head shake, "-and Rogue and Knuckles-"

"Yep." Cream kept nodding. Many thoughts rushed through Silver's head at the moment, and with out warning he lifted Shadow from below Blaze, and made him hover above the ground so they could look each other in the eye.

Silver winced, he should have helped Shadow earlier, his tanned muzzle had been beaten blue, and blood was quite visibly pouring from quite a few cuts.

"I think I'll give Blaze a twelve for effort, and a thirteen for damage." Cream said as she studied Shadow's beaten face. Silver was starting to understand Shadow's fear the rabbit.

Blaze smirked a little at the compliment, then reminded herself that Silver had just gotten in the middle of something, and she wouldn't let him forget it.

"Silver, the hell are you doing?" Blaze's tone told Silver everything he needed to know, _'the answer had better be good.'_

"Well, now I'm interested. Shadow, _how _did you end up fathering two different children, with two different women and them be born so closely together?" Amy and Rogue had been pregnant for a long time now, and had announced their pregnancies with short periods of each other.

Shadow took a deep breath, and asked Cream to leave the room. Cream smiled sweetly at him, and winked. She got up to leave, and stopped in front of Blaze.

"Blaze, would you mind if I invite Charmy over?" Blaze allowed it, and the young rabbit left the room.

The three more mature individuals were left, and Shadow quickly explained,

"Nine months ago were celebrating beating Eggman again, Sonic ran off rather quickly, and Knuckles had to guard the Master Emerald, and slowly everyone else at the party left besides myself, Amy and Rogue. We were talking, drinking some bears, started playing truth or dare, one thing lead to another..." Shadow trailed off, Silver could swear he saw a blush on Shadow's face.

Blaze had calmed slightly, she hadn't forgiven him, but understood how it all came to be.

"So, we all woke up the next morning, and agreed not to talk about it. Then Amy and Rogue were pregnant, I honestly didn't know. Both of them ended up telling me like a week ago and I've been freaking out ever since." Silver and Blaze nodded, it all made sense now. Silver still needed more information though, Silver slowly set Shadow down against the wall, and voiced his question,

"So why come here?" Surprisingly, Shadow laughed.

"I don't know why, but you have a calming effect on people. I figured if I were here, and the small armies worth of people that now want me dead come here looking, you could talk them down."

"Fine, you can stay." Blaze surprised Silver and Shadow by the one to say it. She gave Shadow a glare though, "If you try and get cozy with me, I'll do far worse to you then what I just did to your face." Shadow gulped, and nodded.

The sound of to children laughing drew the attention of the trio, there was Cream and Charmy, laughing at Blaze's statement. Blaze simply smirked.

Blaze was about to leave the room when Shadow coughed to gain her attention,

"What is it Shadow?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but there is something you should know before you let me stay."

"And that would be?" Blaze's voice was becoming tense, and she could clearly see Charmy whisper something to Cream about the matter that made her giggle joyfully. _'At least their enjoying this.'_

"I have custody of both the children, so they'd live here to." The only sound that could be heard was the laughter of children, Blaze and Silver shared at look, pure shock on their faces.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Shadow whispered nervously.

* * *

Proof read later, thanks for reading, good night.


End file.
